


Это дилдо у тебя в кармане, или ты так рад меня видеть?

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dildos, Dominance, Dominatrix, Femdom, From friends to lovers, M/M, Machine Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Несколько историй о том, как Закари, Крис и их маленькие резиновые друзья проводят свободное время.





	1. Тайна тайн

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: использование дилдо, нецензурные выражения, фемдом, общая упоротость

— Не думай, что я плохой хозяин или друг, просто… Это несколько неожиданно, знаешь? В гостевой спальне все готово, но, пожалуйста, пусть собака с тобой не спит, а?

— Конечно, приятель. Он останется внизу.

— Да, пожалуйста.

На лице Криса была странная гримаса. Вроде и просил, но в то же время предупреждал: «Мужик, не пускай свою блохастую тварь к спальням». Зак понимал, что нельзя каждого человека заставить любить животных. Даже если получилось бы со всем миром, то Пайн точно остался уникумом даже в этом. Поэтому Зак, клятвенно пообещав, что собака останется внизу, не подойдет к лестнице даже на пару футов, не посмеет забраться наверх, лечь в его постель или — особенно! — подойти к спальне Пайна, оставил Ноа на кухне наедине с кормом.

Спать хотелось до смерти. Пожар, пусть и небольшой, но страшный, оставил его вовсе без сил. Поздно ночью некуда было податься с собакой, а Пайн жил по соседству и точно приютил бы беженцев, оставшихся без крыши над головой. На самом деле, это было легкое воспламенение от брошенной второпях сигареты, все уже потушили, Заку выписали штраф – сам был виноват и признавал. Но дом был мокрым насквозь, в гостиной блестели лужи, кругом была грязь и оседающая пена. Ночевать там было невозможно.

Зак схватил пса, бумажник с ключами и отправился к Пайну, который, увидев погорельцев, не сказать чтоб удивился, но и радушием не блистал. Поэтому Зак, благодаря бога за то, что Пайн, хоть и говнюк, но нормальный мужик, принял горячий душ, завернулся в пушистый халат и лег в кровать, мимолетом радуясь тому, что Крис такой гедонист. Ткань одеяла и простыней была в меру гладкой, но очень нежной и уютной, матрас принимал тело в свои объятия, как родная мать, а подушка всем видом манила к себе. Зак, раздевшись, забрался под одеяло, вытянулся на кровати, широко раскинув ноги, потянулся, примял затылком подушку, чтобы было удобнее, и…

И тут же открыл глаза от того, что Ноа, непослушная псина, вилял хвостом, стоя на кровати в спальне на втором этаже, то есть — уже трижды нарушив запрет хозяина дома. Зак, чертыхаясь и пытаясь выбраться из-под прекрасного одеяла, чтобы скинуть собаку с кровати, вдруг замер. В темноте было непонятно, что происходит, но первой идеей, пришедшей в голову, было то, что Ноа тыкался ему в щеку огромным — огромным! — членом. Не помня за псом такой любвеобильности, Зак с трудом дотянулся до прикроватного столика и зажег ночник. В первый момент он подумал… Нет, об этом даже смешно было вспоминать. Зак увидел, что у его собаки в пасти зажат не такой огромный, как показалось в темноте, но действительно крупный дилдо.

— Ты где его взял? — прошептал Зак, а Ноа завилял хвостом, присел и всячески показывал хозяину, что хочет поиграть с такой замечательной удобной палкой. И только потом до Зака дошло, что резиновому члену просто неоткуда было здесь взяться. И Ноа тоже не должно тут быть. А еще лучше — быстро решить, что делать с этими двумя проблемами. Зак выхватил у Ноа дилдо, второй рукой успев зажать псу челюсти, чтобы тот не залаял. А потом, подняв его, спустился на первый этаж, открыл дверь гостевого санузла и посадил его туда, чтобы точно не выбрался.

Зак вытер выступивший на лбу пот и хотел было подняться наверх, чтобы успеть немного поспать. Но едва сделав шаг, он запнулся. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, он повалил тумбочку, которая с адским грохотом упала на пол, зацепив напольную вазу. Зак, потирая ушибленную ногу и хромая, попытался добраться до выключателя. Но его опередили.

— Какого хрена? — возмутился Крис, растрепанный и помятый со сна. Зак, стараясь подобрать нормальное оправдание, вдруг замер и осмотрелся.

Разгром, который он устроил, мерк на фоне того, что вытворил Ноа: по холлу и гостиной повсюду валялись дилдо. Все цвета и размеры, из резины и пластика, даже пара стеклянных. На присосках, на ремешках, двусторонние — какого черта?

— Какого черта? — воскликнул Зак. — Это что?

Он смотрел на запунцовевшего Пайна, метнувшегося убирать этот компромат в коробку. Которую наверняка и нашел любопытный Ноа, распотрошил и хотел поиграть, не понимая, что это вовсе не собачьи развлечения.

— Что?..

— Отъебись, — фыркнул Крис, пинком запихивая коробку в шкаф-купе. — Твоя ебаная собака! Я же просил! Я ведь тебя просил!!!

— Не переводи тему, Пайн. Искусственные члены? Чего я о тебе не знаю?

— Да ты ни хрена не знаешь! — ответил Крис. — И это не твое дело! Ты пришел переночевать — так вали и спи! Или хотя бы прикройся!

Крис прыжками поднялся по лестнице, оставляя Зака наедине с его изумлением и членом, болтающимся при каждом шаге.

— Какого черта, — выругался Зак и решительно отправился за ним, но передумал на полпути. Он спустился, достал потрепанную коробку и пару минут рассматривал содержимое. Оно отвечало за Пайна без слов. А Зак, кажется, стал обладателем самой заветной и самой охренительной тайны в своей жизни.


	2. Лучший подарок на юбилей

Зак и сам не мог понять, как же это все получилось. Все, что происходило после той ночи в доме Криса и до того момента, как Куинто обнаружил себя прижимающим Пайна к стене холла в его доме и целующим так глубоко, будто пытался найти в Крисе нефть, было укрыто туманом. Иногда, конечно, всплывали какие-то обрывки воспоминаний, чаще всего тот, когда Зак, переполненный ядом несбывшихся надежд, прислал Крису в подарок забавное дилдо, втайне злодейски посмеиваясь. Он и еще тот мастер, что создавал заготовку и заливал ее силиконом, знали правду. Подарок был точной анатомической копией члена Куинто, и черная душа его пела при мысли, что не сам он, так хотя бы эрзац побывает в заднице Криса.

А Пайн, не будь идиотом, после миллионного посыла Зака на хуй вдруг признался: «Спасибо за подарок, пользуюсь им и думаю о тебе». Это сообщение все еще хранилось в глубинах Закова смартфона, и он изредка перечитывал его, по-детски радуясь, что его злая шутка обернулась в итоге самым большим везением.

Сейчас, по прошествии долгих и томительных четырех месяцев с ночи пожара в доме и душе Зака, он лежал в кровати Пайна в спальне Пайна в доме Пайна и шевелил под одеялом пальцами ног. Крис шумел в душе, снова сбивая с полок немногочисленные флаконы — его неуклюжесть уже перестала поражать Зака. Он перевернулся на бок, уставился в окно и понял, что мысли о прошлом неожиданно завели его. Пока Крис возился в ванной, Зак перегнулся через край кровати, пошуршал в заветной пайновой коробке, перекочевавшей к ним под кровать после второго посещения Криса Заком, и вытащил наугад один из артефактов, которыми Крис так дорожил.

Видимо, сама судьба толкала руку Зака, потому что вытащил он именно тот дилдо, который подарил Крису. Когда Пайн наконец вышел из душа, Зак сидел на кровати по-турецки и ловко подкидывал и ловил дилдо.

— Что? — первым же делом задал вопрос Крис, не сводящий глаз с летающего над кроватью дилдо.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Зак, отвлекся, и резиновый член, мягко спружинив, приземлился на одеяло.

— О, это же тот! — улыбнулся Крис.

— Именно, — покивал Зак. — Ты, кстати, не заметил в нем ничего интересного?

— Нет, — удивился Крис, внимательнее посмотрел на дилдо, потом на ждущего ответ Зака, потом снова на дилдо…

Снова на Зака, на дилдо, на Зака, на дилдо, на Зака…

— Твою мать! — разозлился тот. — Точно ничего знакомого не видишь?

Для наглядности он приложил дилдо к своему животу, направив головкой вертикально вверх, а Крис, потупивший еще пару секунд, вдруг широко улыбнулся, понимая.

— Хочешь сказать, что это реплика твоего члена?

— Ты достоин Нобелевки.

Крис шутливо поклонился, а полотенце, которым были обмотаны его бедра, упало на пол, явив взгляду Зака все то, что он так любил в Крисе. За исключением интеллекта и чувства юмора, конечно.

Крис не стеснялся наготы — да и стоило ли, если он был наедине с мужчиной, делившим с ним кровать последние четыре месяца. Он развалился рядом с Заком, взял в руку дилдо и придирчиво его осмотрел, сравнивая, видимо, с оригиналом.

— Было бы… — Крис осекся, не договорив, а Зак выгнул бровь, ожидая продолжения, которое должно было быть весьма горячим. — Ими обоими?

Что-то потерялось в его фразе, но Зак, кажется, был настроен на его мозговые волны.

— У меня другая идея, — коварно улыбнулся он, а у Криса мгновенно высохли губы — он дышал через рот, с томлением ожидая, что же Зак скажет дальше.

Но вместо пустых слов Зак приступил к делу. Спустя пару минут Крис лежал возле него на боку, а Зак, прикусывая его плечо, аккуратно вставлял в него член. Крис завел руку назад, сжал бедро Зака и так сладко стонал, будто стремился выиграть премию AVN. Зак прижал его ближе к себе, терся грудью о его спину при каждом толчке внутрь, а руку опустил к паху Криса, мягко лаская член.

— Какого черта, — пропыхтел Пайн, сжимаясь на нем и одновременно выпрямляясь так, что касался ступнями ступней Зака. — Ты же пообещал второй!

— Я не врал.

Зак отпустил его член, дотянулся до лежавшего у Криса под боком дилдо и щелкнул маленьким выключателем на его основании. Дилдо завибрировал, понемногу наращивая темп, а Зак, держа его в ладони, ухитрился прижать его к члену Криса.

— Ох, твою мать, блядь, святое дерьмо, — на одном дыхании выматерился Крис, вздрогнув и прижавшись к груди Зака. — Блядь, бля-я-ядь!..

Он то толкался вперед, в кулак Зака, дрожа в унисон с вибрирующим фаллосом, то назад, насаживаясь на член Зака, и кричал, комкал простыню в руках, вспотел так, что скользил в объятиях Зака, но не пытался вырваться.

Зак остановился — он не успевал одновременно трахать Криса и дрочить ему. Но и без этого ощущения были сногсшибательными. Пайн сжимался на нем, сам двигался по члену вверх-вниз, пусть и совсем немного. Зак же, проклиная сведенную усталостью руку, продолжал двигать кулаком и дошедшим до самой высокой скорости дилдо по члену Криса.

— О, боже, — не сдерживаясь, оглушающе орал тот, а Зак, чуть приподняв голову, видел, как Крис плачет. — Мать твою!

Ругательства его не отличались разнообразием, но все они звучали для Зака, как райская песнь. Он сжал дилдо и член в кулаке, перестал двигать рукой, а Крис, впившись ногтями в его бедро и выгнувшись вперед, кончил, заливая спермой и пальцы Зака, и темный пластик фаллоимитатора. Зак же, вскрикнув — что было едва слышно на фоне криков Криса, — спустил ему в тесно сжатый от оргазма зад. Пока Пайн приходил в себя, Зак вытащил член, обтерся полотенцем, все еще валявшимся возле кровати, вытер руку и дилдо. Он попытался дотронуться до Криса, но получил в ответ лишь шипение — Пайн добирал последние сполохи оргазма, и трогать его сейчас было большой ошибкой.

— С юбилеем, — прошептал ему на ухо Зак.

— Это не юбилей, — прохрипел в ответ Крис.

— Уже неважно, — улыбнулся Зак. — Подарок же понравился.

Крис перестал отвечать, перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в подушку, а Зак, покинутый и одинокий, раскинулся на кровати и удовлетворенно подумал, что он все-таки мастер делать подарки.


	3. Круче, чем у Коэнов

— Ты, придурок, думаешь, что попал к Коэнам? Кто ты, по-твоему, мать твою? Джордж Клуни?

Крис орал, размахивая руками, а Зак слушал его с теплой улыбкой на губах. Пайн мог ругаться и материться столько, сколько пожелает, делая вид, что возмущен таким сюрпризом. Но Зака было не обмануть. Он заметил, как загорелись глаза у Криса, увидевшего, что Зак распаковал парой минут раньше.

— Могу сказать, что бровями мы с Клуни похожи, — ответил Зак, обошел сюрприз вокруг и толкнул его.

Крис как завороженный наблюдал за тем, как качается кресло.

— Кому ты врешь, — рассмеялся Зак. — Тебе ведь не терпится попробовать!

— Иди к черту, — выругался Крис, но момент был испорчен тем, что он начал снимать джинсы.

— Ты же не собираешься так просто сесть? — удивился Зак. — Тебя надо хотя бы подготовить.

Крис недовольно поморщился, но послушно встал за спинкой кресла, вцепился в деревянную перекладину подголовника и расставил ноги. Зак, не пожалев смазки, растянул его, усердно смазал между ягодицами и внутри, а потом еще пару минут немного понаслаждался тем, как задница Криса стягивалась вокруг его пальцев, жадно стараясь удержать их внутри. Зак с легким вздохом отпустил его, подошел к креслу с другой стороны и щедро плеснул смазкой на ядрено-розовый дилдо, прикрепленный к сиденью.

— Ваша карета готова, милорд, — сказал он, закончив. — Можете отправляться в рай.

Крис шикнул на него, тоже подошел к креслу и взялся за подлокотники. Он не отводил взгляд от Зака, осторожно опускаясь вниз, поморщился, когда крупная головка дилдо наполовину оказалась внутри, а потом, шипя и кривясь, полностью сел в кресло.

— Ох, блядь, — сквозь стон пробормотал он. — Это… Ох, блядь… Это…

— Можешь не разговаривать, — разрешил Зак, снова отошел назад и качнул кресло.

Крис, откинувшись на спинку, закрыл глаза, устроил голову на подголовнике и застонал сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Зак, глядя на него сверху вниз, откровенно наслаждался тем, что видел. Крис покраснел, грудь покрылась бисеринками пота, склеила тонкие светлые волоски. Зак погладил его по плечам, ключицам, понемногу спустился по груди Криса к соскам, а потом хищно сжал их, заставив кайфующего Криса вскрикнуть.

— Прекрасная картина, — похвалил Зак. — Даже неловко мешать.

Он снова встал перед Крисом, наблюдая за тем, как сокращался его живот, когда кресло, а с ним и дилдо, качались, увлекая Пайна за собой. Он еще был немного напряжен, но не говорил, что ему больно или некомфортно, и уже сам покачивался вперед и назад. У Зака во рту скопилась слюна от желания взять член Криса в рот, но он решил пока обождать. Вместо этого он отступил, достал смартфон и включил запись.

— Какого хрена? — возмутился открывший в этот момент глаза Крис.

— Тсс, — прошептал Зак почти беззвучно. — Ты же не хочешь себя скомпрометировать?

Крис заткнулся, только глаза бешено блестели, когда он смотрел на снимавшего его Зака. А тот, присев на диван, сосредоточился на одном ракурсе — Пайн по грудь, но время от времени отводил глаза от экрана и смотрел, как Крис качается на дилдо, вяло помогая себе рукой.

Зака всегда удивляло, что Крису хватает для оргазма только члена в заднице, при том что он точно знал — секс с женщинами у Криса тоже был. Видимо, уникальный Пайн мог получать удовольствие от взаимодействия с обоими полами, причем брал от них только лучшее. И сейчас, почти просто держа свой член в кулаке, Крис получал удовольствие только от того, как двигался в нем гибкий силиконовый член.

Казалось, это могло продолжаться бесконечно. Крис обмяк, взявшись за подлокотники, и отталкивался от пола лишь пальцами ног, а кресло качалось в одном неугасающем темпе. Зак даже боялся представить, что мог сейчас чувствовать Крис. Он был похож на крысу, без остановки нажимающую на рычаг стимуляции центра удовольствия. Крис больше не издавал ни звука, лишь его дыхание вырывалось с едва слышным присвистом. Лицо его было неподвижно: глаза закрыты, рот крепко сжат. Он шевелил только ступнями, когда отталкивался, и Зака это напугало.

Убрав телефон — все равно шутка уже не удалась, — он осторожно подошел к Крису, чтобы не привлекать внимания, бесшумно опустился на колени и потянулся ртом к члену. Сделать это было сложно, пришлось удержать кресло одной рукой, а второй взять член. Пайн дернулся, почувствовав это, но глаз не открыл, только застонал то ли от удовольствия, то ли протестуя. Зак полностью взял в рот его член, не позволяя отталкиваться, чтобы раскачать кресло, и несколькими сильными сжатиями щек довел Криса до оргазма.

Крис держался за подлокотники, едва заметно ерзал, продолжая сжимать в себе дилдо, и кончал беззвучно, только приоткрыл рот в немом крике. Зак давился его спермой, которой было неожиданно много, продолжал мягко сжимать его член в кулаке, а потом отпустил и встал на ноги.

— Хэй, Крис, поднимайся, — он пошлепал Пайна по щекам, заставляя очнуться. — Ты меня пугаешь!

Пришлось придержать Криса за плечи, аккуратно приподнять, освобождая от торчавшего из сиденья дилдо. Крис никак не реагировал на это. Зак опустил его на диван и вылил на голову стакан воды, чтобы хоть немного привести в чувство.

— Я умер, — признался Крис, промаргиваясь от текущих в глаза капель. — Я умер, да?

— Еще нет, но, кажется, шанс был, — ответил Зак, с настороженностью оглядываясь на кресло.

К черту такие подарки, которым приходится завидовать. Уж лучше он сам постарается сделать так, чтобы после секса с ним Крис даже имя свое забыл. А креслу пора на свалку – туда ему и дорога.


	4. Мудрый совет

Пайну нравились сиськи — это был факт, который Зак просто принял к сведению. Еще Пайну нравились задницы, длинные ноги, вагины и ярко накрашенные глаза. То есть, он был бисексуалом, что Зака фрустрировало, но он утешал себя тем, что пусть Пайн будет геем наполовину, чем никак.

Зак проводил аутотренинги небывало часто, стоило только увидеть, как глаза Криса загораются адским огнем при виде выдающегося декольте или упругой задницы. Это было неосознанно, Зак понимал, но и не ревновать не мог. Ему хотелось найти какое-то решение, чтобы навсегда отучить Криса от внимания к женщинам. С другой стороны, будучи умным человеком, он знал, что это невозможно. Поэтому пришлось смириться и радоваться тому, что Пайн сейчас был с ним телом и почти все время душой.

Решение пришло неожиданно и ослепило Зака, как молния в чистом небе. Он смотрел в потолок спальни Криса и думал, как же раньше не мог догадаться поступить именно так. Всего пара звонков — и Зак обо всем договорился, переборов прежнюю брезгливость к голливудским агентствам. Он слышал слишком много историй о шантаже или других неприятностях, которые «девочки» могли причинить незадачливым клиентам. Но в их с Крисом случае «залетов» точно не вышло бы, а со всем остальным они бы справились. При этом Зак не признавался даже себе, что слушок о том, что Крис — гей, который могла бы пустить проститутка, сыграл бы ему на руку.

Через три дня на пороге дома Криса стояла красивая девушка, на которую Пайн смотрел, как на спустившуюся с небес богиню.

— Меня зовут Доминик, — представилась та. – А ты Закари?

— Нет.

Крис обернулся к подошедшему сзади Заку.

— К тебе пришла девушка, — сообщил он то, что Куинто и так знал. – Но ты не охренел ли приглашать гостей в мой дом?

— Это гостья к тебе, — успокоил Зак. — Вы ведь порадуете моего друга, Доминик?

— От меня еще никто не уходил неудовлетворенным, — улыбнулась та.

— Прошу вас. Ванная на первом этаже, третья дверь слева.

Зак отошел от двери, впуская девушку, а Пайн, воспользовавшись этим, спросил шепотом:

— Это кто?

— Проститутка, — честно ответил Зак и, не дожидаясь реакции, прошел в гостиную.

— Ты заказал мне ..? — закричал вслед Пайн. — Спасибо!

Зак коварно усмехнулся про себя. Настоящую благодарность он получит потом, а сейчас было любопытно понаблюдать за реакцией Криса на подарок.

Пайн вошел в гостиную, сел на диван и настороженно смотрел то на Зака, то на угол, за которым скрылась девушка.

— Итак, мальчики, вы готовы? — прозвучал томный голос, и Пайн крикнул в ответ:

— Да!

Зак тихонько смеялся в кулак, боясь отвлечь Криса от созерцания вошедшей Доминик. Та оделась в кожаный корсет и высокие кожаные шорты, к которым ремнями крепился длинный черный дилдо, блестящий от смазки.

— Какого хрена? — сдавленно прошептал Крис, обернувшись к Заку. — Это же доминатрикс!

— Получай удовольствие, — посоветовал Зак.

Доминик подошла к Крису, положила руку ему на затылок и подтолкнула к вызывающе торчавшему фаллосу, смотревшемуся на ней до странности органично.

— Я не буду это сосать, — возмутился Крис.

— Да, лучше сразу к делу, Доминик, — поддержал его Зак, которому тоже было бы брезгливо облизывать дилдо, побывавшее черт знает где, пусть на нем и был презерватив.

— На колени, — произнесла Доминик, а Крис, решивший было снова заартачиться, беспрекословно послушался и встал коленями на диван, привалившись грудью к его мягкой спинке. — Умный мальчик.

Зак сидел в кресле и видел происходящее на диване сбоку, не вмешивался, хотя очень хотелось. Например, он заревновал, когда длинные тонкие пальцы Доминик, облитые смазкой, сновали вокруг и внутри ануса Криса, а Пайн подозрительно сладко застонал и спрятал голову в мягкой подушке диванной спинки. Доминик, одобрительно похлопав его по заду, встала между расставленных ног, прижала головку дилдо к анусу и одним долгим медленным движением вогнала его внутрь. Зак восхитился работой профи, но ощутил новые уколы ревности, когда Крис подался на фаллос и снова застонал.

— Очень громкий, — заметила Доминик, косясь на Зака. Тот пожал плечами. Ему это нравилось.

Доминик, властно держа Криса за бедра, натягивала его на фаллоимитатор, трахая аккуратно, быстро и точно, так, что через пару минут ноги у Криса начали разъезжаться, охи и стоны звучали чаще, а Пайн потянулся к своему члену.

— Нельзя! — прикрикнула Доминик, и Крис, разочарованно вздохнув, послушался.

Заку стало невмоготу. Он обошел диван с другой стороны, встал напротив Криса и заставил его поднять от подушек лицо. Пайн был красный как рак, потный и взмыленный, глаза косили, а губы были искривлены в подобии ухмылки, но ни по чему не было заметно, что ему не нравится. Крис явно получал удовольствие, а Зак понял, что допустил ошибку.

— Заставь его себе отсосать, — послышался тихий голос Доминик. Зак посмотрел на нее и увидел понимающий взгляд. — Я помогу.

Зак расстегнул ширинку и спустил до колен джинсы и трусы. Крис потянулся к его члену, и Заку пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дать ему добраться до своего паха. Крис начал сосать глубоко и жадно, давился, когда Доминик поддавала сзади, насаживая его еще глубже горлом на член.

— Вот так, умный мальчик, — хвалила его Доминик, — ты просто счастлив брать два члена сразу, так?

Вместо ответа раздалось какое-то непонятное бурчание, а Зак зашипел сквозь зубы, потому что вибрация от голоса Криса прошла волной по члену, скрутила яйца.

— Посмотри, как твой парень счастлив, что ты отсасываешь ему, — говорила Доминик, мучительно медленно водя бедрами по кругу, от чего Крис выл и срывался на скулеж. Зак, глядя на него сверху вниз, понимал, что до оргазма остаются считанные мгновения, настолько горячим сейчас выглядел Крис. — Бери глубже!

Крис послушно взял до конца, уткнулся носом в лобок Зака и довольно вздохнул. Его горло сокращалось вокруг члена, Зак и сам готов был взвыть — так глубоко и страстно Крис еще никогда не отсасывал. Доминик вытащила из зада Криса дилдо, отступила и поманила Зака к себе.

— Сам заставь его кончить, — сказала она. — И больше никогда и ни с кем им не делись, мученик.

Зак улыбнулся ей так благодарно, что девушка не удержалась от ответной улыбки.

— Деньги на столике! — крикнул Зак ей вслед, но в этот момент Крис сжался под ним, и Зак провалился в оргазм с головой, не выдержав внутри раскрытой задницы Криса и минуты.

Глухо хлопнула входная дверь. Доминик ушла — из их дома и их жизней, но Зак понимал, что ее совет останется с ним до конца. Иначе и быть не могло.


End file.
